Something Else
by ninjacatchester
Summary: She's air and she's sunlight and she's everything he needs and she's somehow shining brighter than he ever thought a Hufflepuff could shine. *Oneshot, Hannah/Neville


**For Ash, who has yet to beleive in the awesomeness of Hannah/Neville.**

**Something Else**

She's air and she's sunlight and she's everything he needs and she's somehow shining brighter he ever thought a Hufflepuff could shine. He's not sure when he started noticing her, although he thinks it was sometime during sixth year, but he knows for certain he's never noticed her like this before.

She's not the short little mousy blonde Hufflepuff who was loyal and hard-working and dedicated and fair and patient and lived up to all the Hufflepuff ideals.

She's as fierce as a tiger, her hair crazy and windblown, her wand swishing, curses flying this way and that, and she's _something else_. Really _something else_.

She's someone who would fight to the death for someone she loved and Neville realises that if little Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot can do that, then he can too. After all, he's the Gryffindor.

And then when the battle's over and done and won, there's nothing to do but sit at the Gryffindor table in some kind of shock and he finds his eyes wandering over to her time and time again and to his great surprise and joy, her eyes seem to be wandering over to him as well.

And as he stares at her, he decides she's certainly _something else_ all over again. She's still air and she's still sunlight and she's still everything he needs. She's still shining, and she's still fierce and she's still loyal and hard-working and dedicated and fair and patient but she's _something else _too.

She's _something_ that makes him want to write lines and lines of poetry, something that makes him willing to pick up the sword in front of him again and fight anyone he has to in order to gain her hand, should the need arise. And that makes her _something._

And as the hall clears as people decide one by one or whole families at a time that it really is time to rest, Neville stays put and she stays put and they just watch each other because she's _something else._

And then the hall is empty and they're still just watching because even if she is _something else_, he's not sure he's _something else_ yet.

And when the clock strikes midnight, they're still just watching and Neville is beginning to see her fade.

She's not as fierce and she's not shining quite so bright and he wonders why. He wonders why, and he keeps on watching.

But when the clock strikes one, she sighs like she's given up and she stands to leave and that's when Neville realizes that maybe she needs a reason to be air and sunlight and to shine and to be fierce. And he finds himself thinking that he'd like to be her reason to be air and sunlight and to shine and be fierce.

So he stands as she stands and he hurries over to her side. He smiles at her lopsidedly, feeling like maybe he's too afraid to be a Gryffindor right now.

But then he glances down at the sword in his hand and thinks that he may as well try. So he takes a breath and manages to say something in a mostly coherent manner about walking her to her common room.

And she smiles and she blushes and as she agrees, he sees her shine coming back and is once again struck by the thought that she really is _something else._

And the days and weeks and months and eventually years go by and he's getting better and better at being her reason to be air and sunlight and to shine and be fierce.

He likes being her reason to be air and sunlight and to shine and be fierce because he likes giving back to the girl that is his air and his sunlight and everything he needs.

And so one day, nearly four years after he first saw her really shine, he gets down on one knee and proposes. It takes all the Gryffindor bravery he has to do it, but in the end it's worth it because she says yes and she's all he needs and she's _something else_.

And he likes to remember that the girl who is air and sunlight and _something else_ is his.

**.o.**

**Well… that was my first Hannah/Neville. **

…**There's a lot I could say about this, but most of it is pointless and this is the third or fourth attempt at writing the author's note, so I'll just leave it there.**

**Disclaimer: disclaimed!**

**Just as a side note, reviews are my air and sunlight.**

…**Well not really, but please review anyways!**


End file.
